saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Knockout Drops: Silence
Original short scene written by Minekura-sensei. A short conversation between Sanzo & Hakkai. Available on Saiyuki Vocal Album. 1. The scene was written in place of Akira Ishida's (Hakkai's Seiyuu) song, because Akira-san does not sing. Plot Hakkai and Sanzo are sharing a room again and the two are going about their business as per usual. But something been bugging Hakkai and he needs to address Sanzo about it. "...the moon’s nice tonight." Scene An inn. A two person room. It’s night. [Hakkai]: Sanzo, would you like another cup of coffee? [Sanzo]: (while perusing the newspaper) . . . . . . Yeah. Glug glug . . . . . . . . . the sound of pouring coffee. Clunk. [Hakkai]: Here you are. [Sanzo]: . . . . . . . . . Ah. (while perusing the newspaper) [Hakkai]: The moon tonight is pretty, isn’t it. [Sanzo]: . . . . . . . . . Yeah. (not really listening) Hakkai sips his coffee. He lets out a big contented sigh. Sanzo peruses the newspaper. The only sound is the regular ticking of the clock’s second hand. --- After a silence still enough to be thought a broadcasting accident. [Hakka]i: Shall we play capping verses? [Sanzo]: . . . . . . What? (doubtfully) [Hakkai]: Ah, earlier Gojyo asked me “What stuff do you and Sanzo talk about when the two of you share a room?” [Sanzo]: . . . . . . Why do we have to have a conversation? [Hakkai]: That’s true. . . . . . . Then, when I said “Now that you mention it, we don’t really talk,” Goku asked “Hakkai, do you and Sanzo not get along?” [Sanzo]: It’d be more suspicious if we always endlessly annoying like those two . . . . . . [Hakkai]: Well, certainly though, if we don’t converse often we do appear to be a tired old married couple. [Sanzo]: ------Ridiculous [Hakkai]: Conversation. . . . . . Did Sanzo and I have any common interests? [Sanzo]: None (swift reply) [Hakkai]: Please at least pretend to think about it. [Sanzo]: . . . . . . (quiet for a bit) None. [Hakkai]: You’re very uncooperative. [Sanzo]: . . . Hey. Listen. My interest is to quietly, peacefully spend time by myself. Aren’t you the same, Hakkai? [Hakkai]: Yes, exactly. [Sanzo]: That is the common interest between the two of us. So there’s absolutely no need for either of us to force the other into conversation. [Hakkai]: I see, that’s right, isn’t it. [Sanzo]: At any rate tomorrow morning we’ll have to face those two unparalleled noisy idiots next door. We should enjoy our interests while we can, and there’ll be no punishment. [Hakkai]: ------(smiling) That’s true. Oh, Sanzo, would you like some brandy in your coffee? [Sanzo]: (grinning) . . . . . . That’s not bad. [Hakkai]: (smiling) Yes. Sound of liquid being poured. Calm time. [Sanzo]: . . . Huh, the moon’s nice tonight. [Hakkai]: I just said that earlier. . . . . . END. Reference * Originally available on Nitro in Japanese *Translations courtesy of KonnyakuHonyaku on their Livejournal page. Category:Track List